


Random writings

by magicalspacepanunicorn



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Concern, Death mention kinda (???), HOW COULD YOU REMUS, Piggy - Freeform, Plants, Remus a gardener, pig - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalspacepanunicorn/pseuds/magicalspacepanunicorn
Summary: Remus had the best plants and crops in the whole city, no one knew why except for him.





	Random writings

Remus sings badly, out of tune and loud, as he pours blood over his plants in the garden. Remus had the best plants and crops in the whole city, no one knew why except for him. You see, blood helps them grow, it has lots of nutrients and it fertilizes the soil. He’d been watching a video about Aztecs when he got the idea and immediately went to find something to kill.

Virgil thought it was going to be a normal day. How daft that was. He watched as the red substance was tipped onto soil and down onto the beautiful flowers and crops. “What?..” He rushed down the stairs, grabbing Patton’s and Roman’s hand, dragging them outside despite their confusion. “Remus?”

“Yeah?” Remus put the bucket down and walked over, brushing his bloodied hands off on his clothes. “Where did you get the blood?”

“...”

Patton freezes when Remus didn’t respond. “Reemmuuuss?”

“WhErE dId YoU gEt ThE bLoOd?!” Virgil jumps onto the moral sides back and hisses.

“There was a pig...he tried to hurt me…”

Roman’s shout echoed over the whole street. “HOW DARE YOU HURT SIR OINKS!”


End file.
